Daughters of the Moon: The Next Generation
by smellysocks101
Summary: I had this story posted on fanfiction like last year, but I deleted it. Now it's gonna stay. It's about The daughters of the daughters. Sammy lives with her mother, Serena. She believes that her father left her. Set after Daughters of the Moon: Mourning
1. Chapter 1

**Sammy lives with her mother, Serena. She believes that her father left and her mother when she was young, but there is something hidden about her family that she wants to learn. She knows she's different from other girls her age. Well, every girl except her best friends, who also have a feeling that something is hidden in their families. Maybe it's just a teenager thing. Or is it something more?**

* * *

"Mom, can you read me a story?"

The little girl asked her mom.

"Sure." Her mom paused, "but do you promise to go to sleep after that?"

"Yes!"

"Alright, alright. Get into bed."

The little girl ran to her bed and snuggled into the covers.

"Okay." Her mom began, "once there were these 5 teenagers who each had a special power. One could go back in time, the other could turn invisible. One could read minds, one could see the future, and the last one could move things with her mind."

"That's so cool! I wish I could do that!" The little girl interrupted.

Her mom just smiled and continued, "They all had to protect the world from the evil Atrox and keep hope in everyone's hearts."

"That's gotta be hard to do." The little girl said.

"Then one of the girls fell in love with the enemy."

"Wow!" The girl muttered.

"Yeah. Wow." Her mom repeated. "But he was very handsome. He had blonde hair and stunning blue eyes. The boy fell in love with her the moment he laid eyes on her, despite that he was ordered to destroy her."

"What did he do?" The girl asked.

"What the two did was go behind everyone's backs. Including the girl's friends"

"Why did she do that?" The girl asked shocked. "I thought she was the good girl. And good girls never pick boys over their friends."

Her mom just smiled wearily. "Well, her friends didn't like him. They knew that she was in love with him. She was in love the moment her green eyes met his blue eyes. But they thought he was using her. They found out they were going out, and every time he was with her, they gave him all these dirty looks."

"I would too. They shouldn't have lied." The girl huffed.

Her mom frowned slightly, but continued altogether.

"The girl was kidnapped and was about to be converted to the dark side against her will-"

"Was it her boyfriend?"

Her mom shook her head, "No. It was another follower of the dark. Her boyfriend didn't want to hurt her. He loved her with all his heart. He wasn't evil. He was evil against his will. He was kidnapped by the Atrox when he was only about your age."

"What!? It's not nice to little kids?"

Her mom shook her head slowly. "But by the time that he needed to save the girl, he was human again. Her friends and her saved him, but now he had no way to save her, or even get to her."

"Oh no!"

"So, the only way to save her, was to willingly go back to the Atrox. There was no other way."

"Did he save her?"

Her mom nodded her head. "Just in the nick of time too."

"Did they kiss and lived happily ever after?"

Her mom shook her head, making the girl's face turn to a grimace, "But he saved her life!"

"Yes, he did. But the girl was being stupid. She thought he went back to the dark for his own gain. She didn't know that it was to save her. She wouldn't listen to him when he tried to tell her he loved her."

"That's so sad!"

"But when the girl was possessed, she tried jumping off a building. Sure that her friend could catch her while she was invisible."

"Did she?"

Her mom shook her head, "She was going down way too fast."

"Did she die?"

"No. Her boyfriend caught her."

"He came back for her?" The girl asked, jumping on her bed.

"Yes. He still loved her. He wanted to live with her forever."

"And ever?" Her daughter asked.

"And ever." Her mom repeated. "But this time, the girl listened to him. She knew he loved her. And she knew that she loved him. And this time they both kissed and lived happily ever after."

The girl jumped excitedly, "They did?"

Her mom nodded her head, "But you promised me that you'd go to sleep." She stood and walked to the door. When she was about to flick the light switch off, her daughter spoke up.

"I love that story."

Her mom's bright green eyes stared at her daughter's chocolate brown ones. "Me too honey, me too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Samantha opened her eyes. The sound of her digital clock blaring in her ears. She groaned as streched her arm lazyly, trying to find the off button. She tapped the alarm clock many times before she finally found the button.

She lay in her bed for a minute longer, and then climbed out. She took a shower and placed a tye dye t-shirt on. Her fashion sense was way different from her class mates. Everyone, except her friends. Her friends had her same style. They shared almost everything. But one thing they didn't share more, was their moon necklaces. They all were born with the same necklace around their neck. Well, not really _born_ with it, but once they were out, it was placed around them. None of them knew where they each got the necklaces, but they never questioned it. They felt safe with the necklace around their necks. Samantha grabbed the straightening iron and pulled it through her hair, until her soft curls turned sleek and straight. She grabbed her messanger bag and brought it to her shoulders. She opened her door and started walking out the house when she heard a voice ring through her house.

"Did you eat your breakfast?"

"No!" Sammy yelled back.

"Eat something before you leave." Her mom, her head popping from the kitchen.

"I'll eat something at school." Sammy said placing her hand on the doorknob.

"No. Come on." Her mom said. Sammy sighed and walked back into the kitchen.

She grabbed a bagel and started buttering it, her mom imitating her. Sammy chewed her bagel slowly, her eyes traveling to her mother's finger.

"Mom. Take that ring off your finger. You'll never get a date if people still think you're married. You need to move on with your life. Dad left us when I was little. That was over 10 years ago."

Her mom fingered her ring.

"You know what? I don't want you to say anything about that again. It's my choice to keep this ring on." Her mom said.

Sammy shook her head and sighed, "Can you at least talk about dad to me? I'm 15 and I don't know anything about dad."

Her mom sighed. "He has blue eyes. He's very cute. And, " Her mom hesitated, "And I love him."

Sammy felt pity for her mom.

Her mom was about to speak, when she heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it." Sammy said standing up. She could see tears forming in her mother's beautiful green eyes.

She answered the door to see one of her mom's best friend. And her friends Kimberly and Matthew.

"Hey." Sammy said to all three of them.

"Hey Sammy. Is your mom here? I just tagged along with Kim and Matt because I wanted to talk to her. I was in the house and Kim and Matt said they were coming to walk to school with you and I said, "hey, why don't I say hi to Serena?"

Before Sammy could speak, her mom came out.

"Hey Tianna." Serena said walking out of the kitchen. She wiped a stray tears away from her cheeks.

"Serena. What's wrong?" Tianna said running to her.

Serena just looked at Tianna.

"Oh. It's ok." Tianna said putting her arm around Serena's shoulders.

"I don't know how she does it either." Sammy shook her head. She turned back and looked at Kimberly and Matthew.

"What?" Sammy asked, looking at their faces.

"We didn't say anything." Matthew said.

Sammy looked at them. She did it again. She read someone's thoughts before they were spoken. Why did this keep happening? She did it before to her other friend, Noella. What was going on with her?

Serena looked at her daughter and back to Tianna.

They started squealing together after a short silence.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Sammy said pushing Kimberly and Matthew out the door.

Once they were out of view, Matthew took a bottle of beer out of his bookbag.

"Oh please don't drink again." Sammy begged. Matthew looked at her.

Sammy turned to look at him. They were best friends and they were even born on the same day. Matthew drank alcohol and smoked, but the only person to make him skip a drink or a smoke was Sammy.

"Please Matt." Sammy said looking deep in Matt's eyes. She barely saw anything in them, but deep down, she knew that Matthew was sweet and innocent. That was the reason she liked him.

"Fine." He sighed he tossed the bottle on the floor, the glass shattering. He wouldn't be able to take the beer into the school. The guards check their bags while they step into the metal detectors.

Kimberly shook her head, Sammy knew that she was wondering how she gets Matthew to stop drinking.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kimberly asked changing the subject of alcohol.

"Tell you guys what?" Sammy said. She knew what Kimberly was talking about.

"Don't act stupid." Matthew said, "We saw you read Kim's mind."

"I-I d-didn't-"

"Sammy." Kimberly warned.

"It's okay." Matthew said.

Sammy looked at Matthew and Kimberly. They had huge smiles on their faces.

"R-really?" Sammy asked.

"Yeah. Sammy. We have powers too." Kimberly whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Sammy looked at her two best friends.

"W-What?"

"You've never felt different from anyone?" Kimberly asked.

"W-Well, yeah. Of course. I read people's minds. How could I not feel different?"

"Well not just that. You've never felt like you have a destiny set in stone for you?" Matthew asked.

Sammy thought awhile. She did wondered that sometimes. From all the stories my mom told her. The ones about the forbidden love, adventure, friendship, evil, and the Prince of the Night. Sammy has wondered if she's ever had a destiny with not just Kimberly, but also with Matthew. What's a possibilty that two people that along so great, and that Sammy has a word in what Matthew does.

"I know I'm awesome, but you don't need to think about me all the time." Matthew smiled.

Sammy looked at him.

"H-How did you-?"

"Because we have the same power. We both can read minds. And I have a feeling we can do alot more than read minds." Matthew explained.

Sammy looked at Matthew. Something else they shared. Was there really a destiny with her and Matthew? She was shot from her thoughts when she felt something sqruiming in her mind.

"Matthew, get out of my head!" Sammy didn't know how she knew that was Matthew in her head. She just had a feeling. She felt him pull out of her mind before she turned to Kimberly.

"Well, what do you do?"

Kimberly smiled and stared at a pebble. It started wobbling in place and soon lifted off the ground.

"Oh, that's great." Sammy said, "you can... lift rocks?"

Kimberly rolled her eyes and Matthew laughed.

"I have telekinesis you idiot!" Kimberly laughed.

Sammy thought awhile. "The power to move things with your mind?"

"Yeah!" Kimberly said, glad that Sammy was finally going along.

"Come on. Try to read my mind." Matthew said excitedly.

Sammy stared at Matthew. Trying to read a thought. She concentrated hard. But nothing worked.

Sammy shook her head, "I can never do it when I want." She turned to both of them. "How can you do it so easily?"

"We just practice." Kimberly said turning back to the way to school.

"Don't worry." Matthew said putting his arm around her shoulders, "We'll help you."

Sammy smiled, "Do you think Noella has a power?"

Kimberly looked at her, "Why? You've seen something?" She asked excitedly.

"No. It's just that, when she gets scared about anything, she makes sure she goes somewhere by herself and that no one can see her. And it's always a long time."

Matthew thought while they stepped through the the metal detectors.

"We'll ask her." He said finally, pointing to her small figure. Noella was sitting under a tree, a book in her hand.

"Come on." Sammy said. All three of them walked forward, eyes turning to look at them. Boys always look at Sammy and Kimberly. Whether together or separate. But this time, girls were looking because of Matthew

walking with them.

"We have to get her nervous." Sammy whispered as they neared Noella.

They reached the tree and all knealt down.

"Hey Noey."

Noella looked up to look at who was with Sammy. Her nose wrinkled when she saw that Matthew was there, "Hey." She responded.

"So, "Matthew began, Sammy turning to look at him. He had a plan?

"So Noella, you want smoke with me?"

Noella looked startled. "Are you crazy? Of course not!"

Sammy turned. Of course! Noella got anxious when around peer pressure.

"Come on. All the cool kids do it. Don't you want to hang out with sophmores? I even know some juniors and seniors who smoke with me."

Noella looked at Sammy with a look that said are-you-seriously-hangin-out-with-this-guy?

She turned back to Matthew who continued to pressure her. She started hyperventilating.

"I gotta get out of here." Noella said, suddenly standing up.

"No wait!" Matthew said grabning her arm. His touch sent chills up Noella's spine. She some how slipped from Matthew's grip and started running to the nearby bathroom.

"come on." Sammy said to kimberly. She knew it! Something was up with Noella.

They reached the bathrom and opened the door. They gasped excitedly from the discovery. Noella was slightly floating above the ground, her legs were starting to disappear.

"Get out of here!"

Noella shoved the door closed and locked it.

"Noey! It's okay!" Sammy yelled.

"Yeah! We know how you feel!" Kimberly reassured.

"How?" They heard Noella's voice echo from the bathroom.

Sammy looekd at Kimberly, and Kimberly automatically knew what to do.

She took a step back, and stared at the door. It started to vibrate.

"Watch out!" Sammy yelled into the bathroom. The door blasted off its hinges. They walked into the bathroom, Noella looking at them.

"Noey! I knew you were special too!" Sammy shouted, hugging onto Noella tightly.

"Too? What do you mean? I'm a freak. A one of a kind, and not in a good way!" She wailed.

"You idiot!" Sammy laughed, "How do you think we got the door to blast open like that?"

Noella stared at her.

"How did you?"

Kimberly smiled, "Because I'm a freak too! You're not one of a kind! You're four of a kind!"

"Four?"

"Matthew and I can read minds and Kimberly can move things with her mind." Sammy explained.

"Matthew's one of us?"

"Hey watch it. That's my little brother." Kimberly said.

"Just by a couple of months." Matthew said walking in on them.

"Matthew! This is a girls' bathroom!" Sammy said.

"You might want to explain that to all the teachers that's coming to see who brought the bomb to school."

All three girls turned their heads, "What?!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

The lead teacher entered the bathroom. Anger obvious on her face.

"Matthew Moore. How did I know you were involved?" The teacher turned her head.

"I saw you brought in your sister and poor innocent Ms. Saratoga. And-"

The teacher looked dumbstruck, "Miss Killingsworth? You got involved with the bombing?" The teacher asked, her voice shrill and loud. Causing students inside to look. Samantha Killingsworth. A sophmore in La Brea High. One of the three most prettiest girls in school. The others Kimberly, in her junior year, and Noella, her freshman year. Everyone knew she was pretty, but Samantha was also a goody goody. She never did anything wrong, and also starting next year, she was taking classes in UCLA, exactly like her mother.

"I-I didn't-"

"I'm deeply disappointed in you." The teacher shook her head. "Well, I'll just have to give you all expulsions."

Noella, Kimberly, and Sammy looked at each other. Kimberly might of gotten many detentions from getting in trouble with Matthew, but they never thought they all would get expelled.

"We're e-expelled?" Noella asked.

They all quickly turned to Noella anxiously. They knew any second now, she would start disappearing and reveal their secret. They would be tested on like some guniea pigs.

"No! We can be expelled!" Sammy yelled. Her eyes dilated and she felt her mind flow forward. She felt herself inside her teachers mind, her anger exploded.

She snapped back into her own mind and looked confused. What just happened?

Her teacher fell to the floor. Lifeless.

"What did you do?" Kimberly shrieked.

"I-I don't know!" Sammy cried, "One minute I was here, another minute, I was in her mind, and the last, I was here, looking at her dead body!"

They inched closer to the door until they reached the outside. They started sprinting back out the gates, the guards yelling at them, thinking they were thrying to skip, and kids cheering them on for their boldness. Back to their neightborhood.

"Go straight home!" kimberly yelled.

They all separated and headed back into their own houses.

Sammy ran back into her house and slammed the door.

"Sammy!" Her mom shouted, "what's wrong?"

Sammy couldn't tell her. She would probably think she did it on purpose.

"You did what?!" Her mom shouted.

Then it hit Sammy.

_She can read minds too!_

"Mom! You can read minds too!"

Serena was taken aback.

"H-How do you-?"

"Mom! We're the same! I can read minds!" Sammy shouted, her tears still coming down her face.

"I-I know. That's why Tianna and I were excitedly about."

"Tianna? _Tianna!_ What can she do mom? Read minds? Move things?" Sammy asked excitedly.

"Neither."

Sammy stopped bouncing. "What do you mean? I mean we can both read minds-"

Serena interrupted her, "Tell me what you know first."

Sammy looked at her, but obeyed.

"Well, Kimberly can move things with her mind, Matthew can read minds like us, and Noella can turn invisible."

Serena smiled, "Just like their mothers."

Sammy was still gasping for breath from the running. "Vanessa and Tianna? I knew it mom! You lied to me! Oh this is big! I can't wait to tell them!"

"Wait!"

Sammy turned back to her mother.

"What happened?"

Serena stared down, "There's something I must show to you first."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Serena grabbed Sammy's arm and walked outside the door.

"We have to go someplaces first." Serena whispered to Sammy.

"Mom, why are you whispering?" Sammy said.

"Just hurry."

They paraded to Kimberly and Matthew's house first, them being the closest.

"Mom-"

Serena ignored her.

Kimberly answered the door. Her face turned to a grimace, but she quickly hid it.

"Ms. Killingsworth! What a surprise!"

"I know your teacher is dead." Serena said.

Kimberly's smile faded, and Matthew appeared at the doorway.

"Why are you making crazy accusumptions like that?"

"Matt. She knows." Sammy whispered.

They all fell silent.

"Come in." Kimberly said. She held the door wide open for them.

Serena walked towards Tianna's room.

"You told her?" Kimberly asked.

"No. Guys, she can read minds too! That's how she knows everything. I got inside and she automatically knew."

They all stared at the doorway. They saw Tianna and Serena exit the room.

"Come on Sammy."

Tianna opened the door for them.

"Bye." She said sweetly.

They walked out the house and Sammy turned her head to her mom.

"What were you talking about?"

"I needed to tell her that her children's powers have started showing themselves."

"You guys knew this would happen?" Sammy asked. How could her mother try to hide something like this?!

"I wasn't trying to hide it from, you. It wouldv'e show anyway."

Sammy stared down at her feet.

"And I was getting an opinion if we should go somewhere."

"We're running away?" Sammy asked scared. They couldn't run away for something she did.

"No. We're not running away. I toldd you. I need to show you something."

They continued walking until they reached someone elses house.

"Why are at Jimena's house?" Jimena has been Serena's friend ever since they were 15. Longer than when she knew Tianna and Vanessa.

Serena knocked on the door. The door opened.

"Hey Serena."

"Jimena. We need to talk." Serena said instantly.

Jimena looked at Sammy, "Sure. Come in."

Sammy walked into Jimena's house. It always smelled sweet inside.

"What's up?"

"The prophecy. About Sammy."

Sammy turned her attention to her mom.

Jimena's face turned serious.

"Which one?"

_Which one? How many prophecies were about her?_

"The one that said 'he will have the liberty to obtain her-"

"'If she has done an act he would be proud of.'" Jimena finished gravely.

Serena nodded her head.

Who be able to get her?

"What did she do?" Jimena asked.

Serena looked terrified to speak the words.

she looked closely at the shadows in every corner.

"She accidentaly killed her teacher."

Sammy couldn't listen to anymore. They were going to talk about her. She knew it. But would she want to know?

She walked into the other room, but shortly after, Serena walked in.

"Come on. We need to keep moving."

Sammy turned to look at Jimena. She looked ghostly.

"Mom. Why was there a- Why are there prophecies about me?"

Serena shook her head, not responding.

"Mom. Why isn't there on about Noella? Or Kimberly?"

"It's because you're my child."

"So?"

Serena sighed, "And your dad. He and I had you. That's why your in so much danger."

Sammy stopped in her tracks, "You? Dad? Danger?" She repeated.

"Come on." Serena hissed. She dragged Sammy across the streets. They reached a place that was unfamiliar to her.

"Mom?" Sammy whispered. "Mom? Where are we?"

Serena didn't answer. She stared up at the sky. By now, it was night. From every event that happened today. It was already dark outside.

"Come on." Serena started running. The air started becoming thicker. Sammy could no longer breathe.

"Mom." she choked.

She felt her mom's grip get tighter. And suddenly, they were outside again.

But there weren't anywhere in Los Angeles. Sammy knew that. Sammy looked at the sky. Where the moon was seconds ago, the moon just vanished here.

"Come."

Sammy looked around. Everyone was staring at her. But their stares made her feel uneasy. She saw a sudden light from her chest. She looked down and saw her moon necklace glowing. The eyes all turned to the necklace around her neck. Their stares hateful.

There were a group of teenagers walking past them. They shoved Sammy aside, her no longer holding her mother's hand.

Serena sharply turned around, "Hey!"

The group was startled.

"That's my daughter you shoved."

The teenagers showed fear in their eyes.

"S-Sorry Serena. W-We d-din't mean any harm." One muttered.

Sammy looked up at her mother. Where she usually sees bright green eyes that are always alive, she saw a deep darkness in them. Almost dead. 10 times worse than Matthew's.

"M-Mom? Are you alright?"

Serena smiled at her, her smile more wicked and scarier than before, even though Serena was trying to express sincere.

"I'm fine. We're almost there now."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

They walked up to house. It was bigger than any other house around here. Obviously, someone important lived there.

Serena streched her hand out, hesitated, and then knocked lightly on the door.

Almost instantly, a girls voice answered.

"What?" She called out rudely frombehind the door.

"I need to talk to Stanton."

"He ain't seein' no one." She girl called out.

Serena shook her head.

"Please?"

"Who are you sayin' please. No one says 'please' round here. Now go away!"

Sammy sighed, "Come on mom. This girl is obviously too stubborn to let in." The girl disgusted her. How can she be so rude. And the way she spoke english. Hasn't she ever been to school. "What's so important here anyway?"

Sammy tried tugging her mom's arm when she spoke.

"Candace. Open the door."

The girl didn't answer back this time. The door slowly creeped opened.

"How do you know my name?" She asked.

Serena didn't answer.

"Now don't go readin' my mind or nothing. That's how you got my name isn't? And where you come from? I've never seen round these parts."

Sammy looked into the girl's face. Other people can read minds?

"Candace. I need to see Stanton."

Candace grimaced.

"No. If you want to sleep with him, you can't tonight. You can't ever. You're not the first one to come and try to sleep with him. But you see. I never let 'em."

Serena looked at her. Her face looked sad. "Other women?"

She shook her head, "Listen. I'm not here to sleep with him."

"That's what one lady said. I didn't let her. I felt her lust for him. Read her thoughts. Nasty ones too."

_She can read minds?_

"Candace-"

"Go away! He's happily married and don't want no affair. He's married to the love of his life."

Sammy looked at her mom.

"M-Married?" She stuttered.

"Yes. But she's not home right now. We're all waiting patiently 'til she comes home. 'Cause we love her. 'Specially daddy."

Serena had tears in her eyes.

"Mom? Are you alright?" Sammy asked.

Sammy felt anger rush into her body. Who was this girl?

"If my mom wants to see Stanton, let her! Who are you to say they can't meet?"

"Listen here princess, " Candace said raising her voice, "You ain't gettin' in!"

Sammy raised her fist when a deep voice came from inside the house.

"Who's there?"

"No one daddy!"

Sammy looked over Candace's shoulder and saw a man walk out of a room. He looked at Serena and stopped dead in his tracks.

"S-Serena?"

They stared at each other's eyes before he started walking forward quite quickly.

Serena walked past Candace and into the house.

Candace was too confused to respond. Stanton pulled Serena into a tight hug.

"I missed you." He whispered stroking her hair.

"I missed you too."

Sammy and Candace exchanged looks.

Serena and Stanton looked into each other's eyes, and immediately Stanton bent down and kissed Serena. Serena put her arms around his neck and they continued to kiss.

"Dad! No! That's what I been trying to prevent!"

They broke apart, still in each other arms and looked at Candace.

"The next thing I know, I walk into your bedroom tomorrow morning, and I see her in your bed!"

Stanton scoffed, "Can't make any promises you won't." Stanton said before he went in for a kiss.

Immediately, Sammy thought of the story of the forbidden love between the goddess and the follower of the Devil. The happily ever after coming at the end.

Stanton laughed and looked at Serena.

"'Happily ever after'? What did you tell her?"

Serena smiled, "She was five. I wasn't going to tell her that they had children and had to be separated for 15 years. Never seeing each other until one day, the goddess appears on his doorstep kissing him."

Sammy's mind went crazy.

"You were the Goddess?!" She looked at her mom. That would explain it. How she was beautiful. How no matter how many tears she shed, or how puffy her eyes got from crying about missing her true love, she was still so beautiful. She was a Goddess.

Sammy turned to look at Stanton, "And you're-you're"

"Sammy. This is your father. The love of my life." Serena said gazing dreamily into Stanton's eyes.

Candace's jaw dropped. "Then that makes you my mom?" Stanton nodded his head.

"And you're sister?" Candace asked, almost pleading that it wasn't true.

"Actually." Stanton said, "you are twins."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

Twins? How can they be twins?

"You're lying daddy!" Candace yelled.

"We ain't twins! We don't even look alike!"

"Well, actually, "Sammy began, "Twins don't even need to be identical. There are some cases that they look completely different. They are called fraternal twins."

Candace stared at her for at least a minute, "Daddy. I can't be her sister. She's too... brainy."

Sammy put her hands on her hips, "And what's wrong with being brainy? At least I know how to speak proper English."

"_At least I can speak proper English." _Candace mocked in a high pitch voice.

"You are a princess." She said, a look of disgust on her face.

"That's enough!" Serena yelled. She was out of Stanton's arms. Her face angry.

"You are sisters. And now that you have met, we need some serious talking!"

Stanton's eyes were widened a little, "Wow." Escaped his lips.

Serena turned back to him.

"Are you really married?" She asked.

Stanton's face looked confused, "Of course I am. I married you."

"Just checking." Serena said, "So where can we talk?"

"We can talk in my room." Stanton suggested.

"No. I mean all of us. I really have talking on my mind. I didn't come here to sleep with you." Serena said. Stanton's face showed disappointment, but he showed them all to the living room.

Candace and Sammy were forced to sit on the same couch.

"Ok. There's something we need to tell you." Serena said.

Sammy and Candace looked at each other. Whenever Serena needs to sow her something, it was always.

"Sammy. As you know, you figured out everything about your friends. How you're different from everyone else."

Sammy nodded her head.

"Candace. I know you know partially."

"Is this about the Atrox?"

Serena nodded her head.

"I already know everything. We're all followers of the Atrox."

Serena turned to Stanton, "What have been telling her?"

"I didn't tell her anything."

Serena turned back to Candace. "You're wrong."

Candace stood up in anger, "I'm not wrong! If I was, then explain to me why we live in Nefandus!"

"Nefandus? What's that?" Sammy asked.

"It's where we are right now idiot." Candace insulted.

"Don't call me an idiot!" Sammy said.

"Sammy. Sit down!" Serena yelled.

Sammy fell on the couch in anger, her arms tightly across her chest.

"Candace. The reason why you guys live here, is because your father is a follower."

"Prince of the Night actually." Candace said proudly.

"Right. Prince of the Night." Serena repeated, "Meaning, he's still a follower."

"And mom is a Goddess." Sammy said.

"No way!" Candace said one more time, "If your a Daughter of the Moon, why are you here? They would be banging down the door and dragging you away!"

"Daughter of the Moon?" Sammy squeaked.

Everyone ignored her.

"I'm not a Daughter of the Moon anymore." Serena said calmly.

"Then-?"

"I'm the Dark Goddess."

Candace's eyes widened.

"Hold on a minute!" Sammy yelled.

They looked at her. "You're not even a good Goddess? I thought you were the ones fighting evil and keeping hope alive and yada yada yada."

"I was." Serena nodded.

"Then why are you all of a sudden the 'Dark' Goddess."

Serena sighed, "I have to explain the whole thing to you ."

"Explain what to me?"

Serena sighed once again, "Okay. You know the myth about Pandora?"

"Yes. And you told me the last thing to leave the box was hope. However, only the Goddess Selene, the Goddess of the Moon was the only one to see the monster that was released by the Atrox to destroy hope and leave humans in misery and deception."

Stanton lookd at Serena, "You sure didn't bother telling her the shortened story."

Serena smiled and turned back to Sammy.

"And what did I tell you about the Daughters of the Moon?"

Sammy thought awhile, "In the bedtime stories?"

Before Serena answered, Candace burst out laughing.

"Fairy tales? Are you serious? That's the only reason you know about the Daughters of the Moon?"

Sammy turned to Candace and grimaced.

"Well, Sammy. Remember every single story I told you?"

Sammy nodded. "I'll never forget them."

"What do you remember?" Serena asked.

Sammy thought back, "Well, there were 5 teenagers. Eack had a different power. One of them could read minds, one can turn invisible, one can move thiings with her mind, one could see the future, and one can travel in time."

Sammy gasp.

_"Serena, Vanessa, Tianna, and Jimena!"_

Serena nodded her head. Sammy tilted her head, "but who could time travel?"

Serena looked down, and whispered, "Catty."

"What happened to Catty?" Sammy and Candace both asked. They looked at each other, and then turned their heads back.

Stanton patted Serena on her hands, urging her to continue for their children.

"She com-completed her fate." Serena stuttered, "she disappeared."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

"S-She disappeared?" CAndace asked, not bothering to conceal her couriosity.

"How did she disappear?" Sammy whispered.

"Well, "Serena began, "When a daughter reaches the age 17, she'll have to choose between losing her powers, or disappearing. You become a guardian angel. "

Sammy thought for awhile. _Wow._

_"_Wait. Mom. You're over the age of 17." Sammy began.

Serena looked at her. "Yeah. Because I had the choice to become the Dark Goddess. I was the key-"

"The balance between good and evil." Sammy finished. "I remember from the story."

"Well, I don't know that one." Candace said angrily. She turned back to Serena. "Come on mom. Tell me what happened."

Serena opened her mouth to speak, but looked at Candace.

"You called me mom."

Candace shrugged, "Well, you are. It's not even like your my step mom."

Serena had a slight smile on her face, "Well, I was the key. If I was to join the dark side, then the Atrox probably wouldv'e won. Proof to that was that my power was so close to the followers." Serena responded.

Candace and Sammy listened to their mother.

"Well, I wasn't just the Daughter of Selene, I was the Daughter of Hekate."

Serena and Stanton had to explain everything to their daughters.

Sammy walked into Candace's room, her mind buzzing.

She was a Daughter of the Moon? She had to save the world from the Atrox? Every single thing her mother told her when she was a child, the things she thought was said a little fairytale, was real? The thing she always thought would be a movie. And her mom was the star? That was just... weird.

"Hello? Are you alright?" Candace asked, waving her hand in Sammy's face.

Sammy snapped back into reality.

"What happened?" Sammy asked.

Candace just scoffed and jumped onto her bed.

"You just spaced out. I don't blame ya. You seemed like a space case the minute you walked in here."

Sammy put her hands on her hips, "Stop insulting me!"

Candace laughed, "And what do you think you can do to me? You're just a pampered princess. You can't touch me!"

Sammy was angry. Her lips were pursed together and her gazed grew deadly.

"I said stop insulting me!"

"And what would you do? Teach me grammar? I'd like to see you try."

The ground started shaking. Candace stood up, fear showed in her eyes.

"W-What's going on?" Candace asked.

Sammy didn't know at first.

_A-Am I doing this?_

Candace looked at her, and seemed to understand.

"Stop it! I'm sorry, okay?!"

Sammy tried to stop, but she was angry.

_Why should she stop? Candace was rude to her! And she insulted her continuously! _Sammy knew she had to be the bigger person.

Sammy calmed down, and as soon as she did, the shaking stopped. They both looked around until they heard running footsteps coming from the hallway. Serena and Stanton ran into the room.

"What happened? What was the shaking?" Serena asked.

Sammy shook her head slowly.

"It was me mom. Sorry."

Serena looked at her daughter, "What do you mean it was you?"

Sammy shrugged, trying to pretend it was nothing big, "I was just mad. You know. Teen angst."

Stanton and Serena stared at Sammy and Candace. Suddenly, Serena's face looked horrified.

"What is it?" Stanton asked concerned.

Serena muttered something, her gaze was distant.

"What?" Stanton asked bending down to her his wife.

"The prophecy." escaped from her mother's lips.

Stanton looked quickly at Sammy, then back to Serena.

"I'm sure that little vibration won't do anything."

Serena shook her head, "We have to get out of here."

Stanton looked perplexed.

"What are you talking about? Is this about him getting her? Her getting mad wouldn't make him proud. Everyone gets mad."

Serena shook her head fast.

"N-No. S-She did something worse."

Stanton looked at his daughter, but continued to talk to Serena, "What'd she do?"

Serena didn't want to speak it. Sammy could sense her dad trying to penetrate her mother's mind. His dilating pupils could tell her that. But it didn't work. Serena wouldn't let him.

"Serena." Stanton grabbed her shoulders irritated, "Tell me what she did!"

Serena's lips trembled as she tried to speak.

Stanton tried to listen to Serena, while Candace grew curious.

"S-She killed her teacher."

Stanton let go of Serena, causing her to stumble.

His face was dazed. He quickly gained his composure.

"Candace. We need to leave. Get you sister and follow me." Stanton said. He grabbed Serena who was muttering things like, "Why did I bring her here?"

Candace and Sammy exchanged looks. Then Candace scoffed, "I guess you aren't so chicken after all."

Sammy face turned to a grimace. "It wasn't my fault."

"Were you mad?"

"Yes."

"Was your teacher the reason for your anger?"

Sammy hesitated, "Yes."

Candace smiled, "Then it wasn't much of an accident."

Sammy grimaced, "Yes is was! I was scared! They were going to expell me!"

Candace laughed as she threw a bookbag over her shoulder, "Oh! They were going to expell you!"

Candace continued to laugh as she walked out of her room. Sammy sighed as she followed her twin sister. Sammy thought awhile before she ran ahead of Candace and stopped her in her tracks.

"Wha-?"

"Candace, please don't make me feel worse than I already do."

Candace rolled her eyes, "Fine. Just don't be such a baby."

Sammy smiled, and they continued to walk.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

Sammy looked around the corner and saw Stanton still trying to sooth Serena. Without turning Stanton knew about their approach.

"Finally you came!" Stanton said angrily.

"We've been right behind you!" Candace yelled back at him.

Sammy looked at Stanton and Candace, Stanton and Serena walked out of the room.

"Candace, why were you so rude to him?" Sammy asked as they followed their parents.

"Okay. Listen here princess." Candace said, keeping her eyes ahead, "I've lived in this Hell whole for what? 15 years? While you and mom lived in 'Happy Town'. Down here, noboby cares what you say or what you do. No one 'round here has hope, or can even feel for that matter. No ones has emotions."

Sammy's eyes widened, "No one around here feels emotions?"

"Uh huh." Candace nodded, "Daddy's the first one I've ever seen 'round here that actually loves someone. Although, I knew I can feel things others 'round here can't."

Sammy thought, _No one can feel? I thought they just didn't have hope..._

"Mom never told you any of this in one of those fairy tales?" Candace asked.

Sammy shook her head. "Nothing this depressing."

Candace shook her head, "Why are you gonna fill children's head with lies?"

"It wasn't lies. I guess she left out the bad parts."

Candace wanted to laugh, "If you leave out all of the bad parts, then what's the use telling a story?"

Sammy frowned, "I was five when she told me the stories. You can't go around five year olds, talking about death, theft, and other stuff. You'll get it into their heads that that's right."

Candace looked at her, "Dad made sure to try to raise me right. You see the way I turned out?"

Sammy seemed puzzled, "You turned out wrong?"

Cadnace laughed, "HA! You should see the things I do!"

"And what exactly do you do?" Sammy asked, her eyes wide.

"I'll tell ya when you're older, princess." Candace said to Sammy.

"Why do you keep calling me 'princess'? We both are princesses technically. Remember? Dad's the Prince of the Night."

Candace laughed, "Boy, are you stupid or what?"

Sammy crossed her arms over her chest in anger, "I'm not stupid! That's the truth!"

"I call you 'princess' because you come on with a princess attitude! You speak properly, you make sure not to get dirt on your clothes, you're just so... _proper._"

Sammy shook her head, "Maybe you're just _improper_."

Candace scoffed, "Maybe, princess. Maybe."

"Mom. Can I _pleeaase _go over to Kim's house?"

Serena sighed, "Alright. Alright. You can go over."

"Yes!" Sammy jumped. They were back in their home in L.A. Her parents were very anxious to get out of Nefandus. They said it was too dangerous for Sammy. Even for Candace.

"Why don't you take Candace and introduce each other?" Serena asked.

Sammy's face fell. "What?"

"They're going to meet her anyway. You guys are Daughters of the Moon together." Serena said, her face in a scowl.

"Alright. Alright." Sammy sighed, "Come on." She said to her sister who was relaxing on the couch.

Candace groaned. She would've protested, but the look their mother was giving them, told her that she didn't want to be argued with.

As they walked out the door, Serena poked her head out from the house.

"Tell them that I need to talk to all of them. Even Kimberly's brother."

"Don't you drive, like, a car?" Candace asked.

"First, 15 year olds aren't allowed to drive, unless they have their permit, and then they still have to have a grown up with a license in the car with you, and it has to be in daylight. And second, we're just walking next door."

"That sucks." Candace said, obviously disappointed.

Sammy shook her head, "Yeah, but walking's better anyway. Cars release to much pollution into the air."

Candace scoffed, "Tree hugger."

Sammy looked at her, ready to argue back when the door swung open.

"Just don't let the house catch on fire this time!"

Tianna walked out of the house, and turned her head, stunned to see them.

She looked at Sammy, and then Candace, a smile creeping on her face.

"Kimberly! Sammy's out here!"

They heard running footsteps, coming from inside the house.

"Move out of the way Matthew! She's my friend!"

"She's my friend too!"

They both walked out of the house.

"Sammy! Where have you been?" Kimberly asked anxiously.

"What do you mean? I was barely gone a day." Sammy asked puzzled.

Matthew shook his head, "You were gone longer. We thought that you and your mom ran for it. They started an investigation on Ms. Perez. All three of us were in questioning. They couldn't prove we did it, so they believe that it was natural causes."

Sammy was shocked. For the first time, they seemed to notice Candace.

"Who are you?" Kimberly asked.

"Oh." Candace said shaking her head, "Name's Candace. Put her there." She reached out and grabbed Kimberly's hand.

Sammy stared at Candace. Why did it take long for her to answer?

As if sensing her will to find out, her mind flowed forward and entered Candace's mind.

_Wow. That kid is so hot!_

Sammy pulled back into her mind. _Candace thought Matthew was cute? No wait. Worse. Hot! Should I tell her I like him? No. She probably wouldn't even care._

"Hi... Candace." Kimberly said.

"Hey." Matthew said, not really caring. Candace pouted.

"Not to be rude." Kimberly said pulling Sammy aside, with Matthew following, "But who is she?"

Sammy cleared her throat. "Guys. Candace is my twin."

They both looked at Candace immediately.

"T-Twins?" Kimberly stuttered.

"Yeah. It turns out, my dad didn't walk out on us. He was actually in some kind of other dimension. Keeping her there so she can't tempt me into doing something bad, fulfilling a prophecy." Sammy said in one breath.

They both stared at Sammy.

"How can she be your twin? You guys look nothing alike." Matthew said.

"Thank you!" Candace smiled.

"Actually, there are fraternal twins who don't look alike." Kimberly said.

Matthew and Candace looked at her.

"What? You learn that in science class. It's not my fault you don't pay attention." Kimberly said to Matthew.

"Neither do you. You probably copied that off of Sammy's paper."

Kimberly blushed slightly, "Maybe."

"Look. Whatever. Guys, I need to tell you something. Although, I don't know if I should tell you. Or my mom. Or Jimena. I don't what she has to do with this."

Kimberly looked at Sammy.

"What are you talking about?"

Sammy smiled, "Our mom will explain it to you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, I am soooo sorry for taking so long updating. It wasn't going to be that long, but I lost the chapter, and then lost interest in the story, and all that. So it's been sitting on Fanfiction for years, with no update. That's bad. I hate leaving things unfinished.**

**So I am going to try and FORCE myself to finish this.**

**Since this **_**was**_** started two years ago, my writing has changed. I'm not the timid little child that wouldn't write any curse words or anything that had true sexual meaning. Okay, I'm still kind of that girl, but, I grew up. So, starting from this point on, the writing-style is changing. It's going to be longer, of course, and it's going to be written properly. Proper (or as proper as I can) grammar, better spelling, less sentence fragments, and all that jazz. **

**So if you were alerted to this story, and you clicked on the link you received from your email, I greatly thank you for even thinking about reading something that took years to continue. And if you just picked this story up, then continue reading.**

**Sorry for this long author's note, but it really had to be said. **

**Again, thanks and keep reading!**

**Chapter 9**

Sammy paced inside Kimberly's living room as they all waited for Noella to get there.

"Can't you just tell us what you're obviously obsessing over?" Kimberly asked.

"I _can't_. My mom specifically said that _she_ needs to tell you guys. Well…" She looked at Matthew. "I don't know if you can know."

"I already do." He shrugged.

Sammy turned and looked up him when he smiled brightly and tapped the side of his head. Alright then, it's going to be hard keeping things from him from now on…

There was a light knock on the door and Sammy rushed towards it. She yanked on the doorknob and opened it; revealing Noella.

"Finally you got here!" Sammy sighed.

Noella cocked an eyebrow. "You just called me, what, ten minutes ago? I had to tell my mom that Serena needed to talk to me. If it weren't for that, I'd probably be fifteen minutes away still. What's up anyway?"

Sammy smiled, "You'll see; well, actually, you'll _hear._ What my mom has to tell you, well, it's pretty amazing. I couldn't believe it." She turned to see Noella staring at Candace in confusion.

"That's my twin, Candace." She stated. Noella turned to her in shock, but didn't say anything. Kimberly grew impatient.

"Can we go already?" She snapped.

"Seriously." Candace said. "You're building all this hype and it's not as big as what you're trying to say."

"Now, now little girl, you need to keep your nice little lace underwear out of a bunch." Matthew said standing up from his chair. He walked over to Sammy and snaked his arm around her waist and tugged her closer to him. "Personally, I don't think she should be rushed. After all, you did know a lot more than her or any other of the girls. You had somewhat of an… _advantage_."

Candace's eyes turned and stared at his hand that was holding her, and Sammy could practically feel her body burning from how heated her glare was.

"Thank you, but I better get them to my mom. It's imperative that she speaks to them; you-" She said turning back to her twin, "Can do whatever you want; I don't care. We may be twins, but I will not take any commands from you nor will I fear you." She said before turning on her heel and storming out of the house.

Her blood boiled in her veins as she stepped outside the house; the wind blowing against her flushed face. She turned back to see Matthew walking behind her; his sister and Noella following.

"What happened back there?" Kimberly asked.

She shook her head and walked back to her house with her friends and walked over the threshold.

"Mom?" She called out. "I've got them!"

Serena walked into the entrance hall and smiled brightly. By her side, was her husband, clutching her hand possessively; as if he couldn't stand letting her go for even a moment.

"Noella, Kimberly, this is my husband Stanton." She said happily. "Samantha's father. Love, this is them." For the first time, she noticed Matthew standing so close to me, that we were almost touching. "What are you doing here?" She asked, a slight tremor in her voice.

"Is there any reason why he can't be?" Sammy asked her mother.

"Any reason why-?" Serena stuttered before Stanton cut in.

"Matthew Moore; it's nice to meet you." He said. Matthew gazed at him in shock before narrowing his eyes and nodding his head at him.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Serena… I'm going to speak to Matthew privately to explain everything that needs to be explained." He gazed at Samantha for a while before dragging Matthew away.

"Alright then… boy talk." Serena muttered under her breath bitterly. She turned back to the girls and whispered something under her breath.

The girls all stared at nothing in shock. Save the world? Goddesses? No way Kimosabe, that's not possible. Is it? What's so bad about it? If you think about it… Goddesses… But wait? Time limit? How long? One year? Two years? Three years? It's different for all of us… Why were we born at different times then? Seventeen is an unfair age to forget everything…

"Samantha… I need to speak to you…"

Sammy turned to her mom as her friends all ambled out of the door and Candace left saying that she was going to the park.

"What is it mom?"

"What is it about Matthew that you love so much?"

Her eyes widened at she stared at her mother; surely she was joking… "I don't know what you're–"

"Yes, you know what I'm talking about… I see the way you look at him, I hear the way you think about him- Your thoughts are practically screaming his name, you can't blame me for hearing them-" She added defensively when she saw my glare.

"I don't care for him." She lied smoothly.

"Sammy… It's not that you have a choice in the matter." Serena stated bluntly. Sammy blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"You can't control your feelings; believe me, I've tried. And… it's already kinda… predicted that you would fall in love with him… Well, more like foretold. It's your destiny to-"

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute! What do you mean by that? I'm _meant_ to fall in love with _him_? With _Matthew_? No way! There's no way that could be-" "There is a way-"

"Serena?" Stanton called out. They both whirled around and saw Stanton and Matthew standing in the doorway. "The girls already left?" He asked. Serena nodded her head.

"Mom, I'm going for a walk, okay?" Sammy said. Serena nodded her head, and Sammy started walking towards the door.

"Hey! Can I come?" Matthew asked. He didn't wait for an answer and joined her. His face seemed troubled and he was too busy concentrating on whatever was on his mind to see Sammy's similar expression. They were both lost in their own thoughts until Matthew turned to look at her.

"What was your mom saying when we entered?"

Sammy bit her lip and left her mind blank. "Nothing; daughter stuff that doesn't involve you."

"I'll tell you what your father told me if you tell me what your mom said." He persisted.

Sammy sighed, "Fine. But you speak first." Curiosity burning up inside her.

Matthew looked down and continued walking, isolating himself back into his mind. Sammy tried to enter it, but he had a barrier that almost seemed natural; as if his mind were a bank vault.

"You can tell me. If something's bothering you, I can help." Sammy promised.

"It's nothing that can be helped. It happened already; happened fifteen years ago," he muttered.

"What is it?"

He looked deep into her eyes. "It's about my background… My father wasn't Derek like we thought…"

"What?" Sammy asked shocked. Tianna was married to Derek for a couple of years. They didn't know how long, but Kimberly was supposed to be somewhere in there, and Matthew one year before her.

"You know what you're supposed to fight? The Atrox or whatever it is?" Sammy nodded her head. "Apparently, my mother was raped by it and got impregnated with me. I am the spawn of that… thing." He said disgusted. His face was troubled and his features became dark. "I'm half monster; that's why I am the way I am. I'm not even human!"

This was the first time that she heard Matthew speak like this; betrayed, vulnerable, disgusted…

"I am what you're supposed to destroy…" He whispered.

Sammy shook her head. "I can't destroy you… You're one of my best friends…" Her words affected him and his features darkened.

"Friends…" He repeated softly.

"Matthew?" She asked, "What's wrong now?"

"Don't' you get it?" He said, "I am the offspring of the worst evil in the world! I was created purposefully by _him_ to kill you! That means…" He trailed off.

"Means what?" "That means I can't do this."

He grabbed Sammy's face and pulled her close to him. He swiftly tilted her head back and kissed her, almost desperately. She gasped and her eyes widened, but she didn't let go. She had never kissed a boy before; and frankly, she didn't know what to do.

She hesitantly brought her hand up, and softly brushed his cheek with her thumb. She then closed her eyes, and let Matthew continue kissing her. Bliss ran through her body, and she immediately felt the cold difference when he pulled away from her.

"I'm sorry." He said immediately.

"Don't be." She whispered.

"We shouldn't… I just told you-"

"What my father said; and like I promised, I'll tell you what my mother said."


End file.
